Atrocious Acts: Uncontrollable Urges
by ChickletsOfInsightfulInsanity
Summary: Al is restored, Ed is all flesh and bone, everything's perfect, ne? Yes, until a certain stranger shows up and the unthinkable happens... WARNING: This does deal with rape, so if that sort of topic bugs you, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey pips. It's been a while, huh? This will be a lot different then anything I've ever written. It's much more serious and angsty. I've never written anything like this, so please no flames. I admit my status as a EdRoy fan, so this will be EdRoy and AlWinry, because I personally think Alphonse and Winry belong together.**

**Warnings: This story does deal with rape, though not in detail, so if that topic offends you, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist. How many times do we have to tell you people? Gosh!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Atrocious Acts: Uncontrollable Urges**

"Why does that bastard taisa hate me so much?" A high pitched whine sounded from a closed compartment on the rattling train. Two brothers sat together in the enclosed space the room provided, and despite his age, only one of the two could get his voice to such a high octave. The one who spoke slumped against the hard bench, his red coat falling in waves over the seat's edge. Edward Elric wore his usual uniform: black leather pants, covered at the bottoms by thick heeled boots, a black tanktop underneath a short black jacket, and his trademark red trench coat with Flamel's alchemy insignia on tthe back. He looked the same as usual, pouting face and all, but for two obvious differences. First, his old... height... had increased by nearly half a foot, so he was finally nose to nose with his younger brother. The other being a clear absence of automail on his right arm, made obvious by the fact that his sleeve was rolled up to the shoulder.

Said younger brother was no longer recognisable by his comerades, save for those who knew him well. Alphonse Elric was no longer the hulking suit of armor he was famous for. Now that the two had finally regained his old body, his resemblance to his older sibling was uncanny. His blonde hair was a slightly deeper shade, perhaps brownish, and his eyes were a silvery color rather than the amber hue of his brother's, but otherwise they could almost be considered identical. Now that he had his body back, he found his thoughts lingering more and more on a certain blode automail mechanic. Winry Rockbell was in fact the reason for their willingness to take the mission... well, at least Al was willing. Their current task was sending them to Dublith, and their hometown, Resembool(sp?)was en route to the city. The thought of seeing his childhood friend for the first time since he got out of the shell his soul had once resided in excited him to no end, and he felt his cheeks heat up at the mental image of the girl.

Ed looked over at his younger brother to see the blush lighting up his face in a shade of red that would make a cherry cry. He smirked and nudged his brother in the ribs, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Thinking about Winry again, eh, otouto?" If possible, the blush on Al's face got deeper, so now he could challenge the deepest beet. "NO!" Al cried. "Sure," Ed said, but decided to drop the subject. His own thoughts were lingering on a certain black haired colonel. Just then, the train began to slow down. Instantly Alphonse began to get all jumpy. He sprang so high out of the bench that he hit his head on the luggage rack above him. Ed chuckled quietly as he watched his younger brother pace as the train pulled to a stop next to the station, making a grinning blonde visible to them, increasing Alphonse's embarrassment. The two gathered their bags, Al dropping many in the process, and left the train.

Winry spotted Ed first, and ran to throw her arms around him. She all but knocked him to the ground, Ed laughing at her behavior, but she dropped off of him as she caught sight of his companion. "A-Alphonse?" she choked out. Al scratched the back of his head and nodded. Her eyes almost instantly filled with tears as she ran and actually did tackle Al to the ground. He blushed profusely at the feeling of her on top of him but then he heard, and felt, her sobbing. "W-Winry? What is it?" he asked, concern etched on his face. She lifted her head to look at him, a watery smile, but joyful none the less lighting up her features. "I'm just happy for you," she said thickly. Then a look of realization lit her features, and she stood and looked to Ed. "Does that mean--" Ed mutley nodded, and she walked to him slowly. She poked his right arm once, gasped, and threw her arms around him again. He chuckled and gently pushed her away. "Why don't we head home?"


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Hey pips. Sorry I haven't been back in so long, just talkin' to remind you all that yes, I am still alive. Sorry to disappoint you. My internet's off tear, so I'm usin' meh cousin's compie. I'll update more when I can get money to pay the bill. Bye, y'all...

Ed: BYE!!!!!!!!

Al: sigh Shut up Edward.

Roy: pose Godbye my beloved fans!

Me: hits Roy Leave MY fans alone, loser.

Roy: Loser? pathetic whimper Loser... that's almost worse than calling me useless...

Me:shakes head Anyway, bye, I'll try to update soon. Not...


End file.
